Conventional devices utilizing pistons and crankshafts, such as internal combustion engines and compressors present challenges to the designer. The reciprocating motion of the pistons makes it difficult, if not impossible, to achieve a perfectly balanced engine. Valves require maintenance. Air-cooling of an engine is preferable to water-cooling.